This Is New York
by Kate Anderson
Summary: This is New York, baby. Can't you feel it?


Title: This Is New York  
  
Author: Kate Anderson  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters  
  
**  
  
"This is New York, baby. Can't you feel it? Under your skin?"  
  
She hated taking the subway -- standing in the crowded car, unable to breathe. Too far underground, under the city. Too much pulsating humanity.  
  
"I'm a realtor. I have a license but I lost my gun, baby. Will you help me find my gun?"  
  
She had a license and a gun, baby. And she wasn't afraid to use it. The train lurched to a stop and everyone shifted to the side as some people got off and more people got on. Samantha grabbed the bar above her head and grimaced as her fingers touched something wet.  
  
"You're sweating, baby. Are you sweating for me?"  
  
"It's hot in here." Samantha answered. She let her eyes meet those of her the man standing next to her. He didn't make her nervous. He made her irritated.  
  
It was hot and muggy. She felt like she was choking each time she drew in a breath.   
  
"You're pretty, baby. How about you and I get to know each other a little bit better?"  
  
"How about I get off at the next stop and if you follow me, I'll shoot you." Samantha replied.  
  
"Oh baby. You know what I like."  
  
The next stop wasn't hers but she got off anyway. She walked uniformly with the crowd of people until they burst onto street level and she stepped ahead. Her heels clicking on the broken cement of the sidewalk. She passed the street vendors and the tourists with cameras, seeing it all but seeing nothing at the same time.  
  
A few drops of rain fell in the heavy air, hitting the tip of her nose. She walked fast, her coat flying behind her. The sounds of the city assaulted her ears -- the honking of cars, the voices, the sirens in the distance. Almost too much for a small town girl such as herself.  
  
Samantha was out of breath when she paused in front of the hotel, gazing up at the ornate facade.  
  
Do this.  
  
Don't do this.  
  
She took a step back, off the sidewalk. A small flock of pigeons flew away, startled by her movements. They landed on a windowsill and looked down at her. Their cooing loud and insinuating that she had done something wrong.  
  
She hadn't really. At least not yet.  
  
"Hey baby, were you waiting for me?"  
  
"I told you..." Samantha said quietly.  
  
"Whoa baby," the man said, holding up a hand. "I didn't follow you. I can't help it if destiny is trying to bring us together."  
  
Samantha rolled her eyes. "I don't believe in destiny."  
  
"Everyone believes in destiny, baby. Who are you meeting here? Your boyfriend? Your lawyer? Your boss?"  
  
"I'm not meeting anyone." she replied haughtily.  
  
Your boss. The man's words echoed in her mind. Was she so obvious? Was it because she was young and well dressed -- everyone assumed she was sleeping her way to the top?  
  
"Say whatever you like, baby. This is New York. A pretty woman such as yourself does not go to this fancy hotel just because she wants to watch the pigeons."  
  
"I'm meeting my friend," Samantha lied. "She's from Jersey and she's staying here."  
  
"I thought you said that you weren't meeting anyone."  
  
"I lied."  
  
The man's lips twisted into a smirk. On some the look was becoming. Like Jack. Smirking as he watched her undress. "I don't like liars, baby."  
  
"Then leave." Samantha said. "I wasn't lying before when I said that I'd shoot you."  
  
The man shrugged and started off down the street. Samantha breathed a sigh of relief and wiped a raindrop from her nose.  
  
Hell, she thought. This is New York. No one cares that she's having an affair with a married man. No one cares that he's her superior. In New York you do your own thing. Isn't that why she came here in the first place?  
  
She pushed open the glass lobby doors and stepped inside. "I'm here to see Jack Malone," she whispered to the receptionist. "He's expecting me."  
  
Her footsteps sounded hollow on the faded carpeting. That hotel smell enveloped her.  
  
"Sam," Jack said with a smile. "I was beginning to get worried." He had met her in the hall. His tie was gone and the top button of his shirt was undone.  
  
"The trains were running late." Samantha mumbled. "I'm sorry."  
  
"It's New York, baby." Jack murmured, taking her into his arms. "What can you do?"  
  
She could do this. 


End file.
